Problem: A standard deck of 52 cards has 13 ranks (Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King) and 4 suits ($\spadesuit$, $\heartsuit$, $\diamondsuit$, and $\clubsuit$), such that there is exactly one card for any given rank and suit.  Two of the suits ($\spadesuit$ and $\clubsuit$) are black and the other two suits ($\heartsuit$ and $\diamondsuit$) are red.  The deck is randomly arranged. What is the probability that the top card is the King of $\diamondsuit$?
Answer: There is one King of $\diamondsuit$ and 52 cards total, so the probability that the top card is a King of $\diamondsuit$ is $\boxed{\dfrac{1}{52}}$.